Happy Birthday
by RAIDEMO
Summary: Yaoi réalisé pour l'anniversaire d'une amie ; un simple délire purement méchant et lubrique XD Mais il ne faut pas croire hein, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Marco quand même !


_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

Et voilà pourquoi, avant chaque soirée de ce genre, il s'était toujours juré de rester fidèle à sa bouteille de coca.

Ce n'était pas l'odeur âcre et poisseuse, semblable à l'haleine gâtée d'un ivrogne, qui stagnait dans la pièce, les ronflements non contenus qui se déversaient dans tous les coins. Ce n'était pas non plus les corps inanimés étendus un peu partout sur bon nombre desquels il faillit trébucher, reprenant son équilibre à coups de jurons murmurés dans une tentative désespérée de ne réveiller personne. Ce n'était pas non plus ce mal de crâne illustré de chocs violents et répétés qui battait derrière ses tempes. Non, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment c'était ce sentiment de malaise qui lui nouait les tripes à mesure que sa mémoire vacillante lui renvoyait les reflets de quelques scènes dont il ne se souvenait plus, les dévoilant une à une de derrière ce rideau de brume qui formait son esprit, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

Marco sentait l'envie de se fracasser le crâne contre tous les murs qu'il croisait augmenter à mesure que ses sens lui revenaient. Pour l'instant, son corps n'aspirait qu'à ingurgiter quelque chose de consistant, n'importe quoi, et à trouver refuge dans un endroit calme où l'air serait enfin respirable. Mais son cerveau, enfin sorti de son état de veille, ne pouvait espérer chercher refuge dans le calme avant un bon moment. Ses pensées se bousculaient, essayant de se mettre en ordre au plus vite, comme de braves petits soldats, afin de reconstituer les évènements de la veille, les doses d'alcool ingurgité, et cette odeur tenace, inconnue qui lui collait à la peau, ce sentiment de malaise intraitable.

Il mit un moment à atteindre la cuisine – il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison, elle était grande et plutôt bien entretenue si l'on oubliait les corps et bouteilles qui jonchaient son parquet. Cette pièce lumineuse, épargnée par les vapeurs d'alcool arracha au métis un soupir de soulagement. Du moins le fut-il jusqu'à ce que ses yeux noirs croisent ceux, cyniques et menaçants de celui qui avait déjà élu domicile entre le four et le frigo.

Marco, qui venait alors de prendre conscience de son allure négligée et surtout de l'expression d'analphabète qu'il sentait poindre sur ses traits, tâcha de sauver sa dignité en se redressant, replaçant rapidement ses mèches fatiguées vers l'arrière, et salua l'être démoniaque qui lui faisait face d'un sourire forcé.

Le silence plana un moment, finalement crevé par le son d'une bulle de chewing éclatée qui résonna douloureusement aux oreilles du jeune homme à peine sorti de sa migraine. Hiruma le gratifia enfin d'un sourire carnassier, et avant que sa cible ait le temps de réagir, il sortit habilement – d'un geste où l'on sentait toute la maîtrise – son appareil photo.

Le flash mit un moment à se dissiper de leurs rétines.

L'Italien ne put que se laisser aller à un gémissement plaintif orné de sons inarticulés alors que le quaterback démoniaque faisait sécher le cliché nouvellement pris, sourire aux lèvres. Il fit glisser la photo sur la table et Marco put donc y jeter un œil.

Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir… Et d'un autre côté, il saluait le génie de sa conscience de l'avoir ramené à la réalité avant les autres, car il n'aurait pas supporté d'être ainsi aperçu par la quasi-totalité des équipes du Kanto réunies ici. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et les cernes qui barraient son visage passaient encore, mais c'est avec horreur que le métis détailla sa superbe chemise imbibée de sueur, déchirée aux épaules, ses boutons arrachés qui laissaient pendre mollement les pans de son vêtement sur un torse malmené par quelques entailles peu profondes. D'autres griffures serpentaient sur sa gorge, peu visibles, mais tout de même présentes, et il termina sa terrible analyse en remarquant que sa braguette était restée ouverte.

Hiruma ne manqua pas, bien entendu, de ricaner devant le regard terrifié de l'Italien qui s'empressa de limiter les dégâts en refermant son pantalon, lissant ses cheveux et fouillant dans les tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait maintenir les restes de sa chemise fermés. Le sang froid reprit heureusement bien vite le dessus sur son esprit embrouillé, et Marco finit par soupirer, reprenant son allure détachée et son sourire résolu en se tournant vers l'autre vivant qui s'était remis à pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur en ignorant jusqu'à sa présence.

Chouette soirée, lança l'Italien sur le ton de la blague, avec néanmoins un soupçon de nervosité.

Le démon blond releva les yeux, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un nouveau sourire.

Plutôt oui, répondit-il en ricanant et désignant son carnet de menace posé à proximité. La pêche a été bonne.

Marco soupira en espérant intérieurement que son nom n'était pas déjà gravé entre les pages de ce cahier diabolique, mais son propriétaire le détrompa bien vite en attrapant l'objet et le feuilletant rapidement, son sourire grandissant au même rythme que la tension du métis.

Tu t'es bien éclaté fuckin' faux cils. C'était gentil de ta part d'en faire profiter à certains.

Les nouveaux ricanements qui suivirent glacèrent le sang du jeune homme brun. Son visage se décomposa à mesure que son cerveau enregistrait les dernières paroles du démon. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'interprétation à donner à ces mots, et peut-être n'y en avait-il tout simplement pas ; peut-être Hiruma cherchait-il seulement à le faire paniquer, histoire de se « marrer un bon coup ».

Mais dans le doute…

Marco s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Son ventre s'offusqua de cette décision et tâcha de lui rappeler sa faim d'un gargouillement sonore. Le métis l'ignora royalement, slaloma entre les corps toujours étendus dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle de bain. Il la trouva finalement, dégagea l'entrée obstruée par un Mizumachi à moitié dénudé et ferma la porte à clé.

Encore nerveux, il entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement – vérifiant sans cesse que la pièce était bien vide.

Manquait plus que ça… , gémit l'Italien à mi voix, découvrant les marques d'ongles enfoncés sur ses reins.

Cette constatation termina de ramener son esprit à la surface, et avec lui, ses sens lui revinrent complètement ; il put donc découvrir avec horreur ce mal de dos qui semblait lui broyer le bassin, les douleurs musculaires dans ses jambes, et surtout la monstrueuse nausée qui naquit de cette prise de conscience. Il était maintenant plutôt difficile de penser qu'Hiruma n'avait fait que chercher à l'effrayer ; toutes ces traces n'étaient pas apparues seules, et il ne se savait pas assez passionné de masochisme pour s'être fait lui-même ces entailles qui déchiraient son ventre, ses épaules et son torse.

La douche glacée réussit finalement à calmer la panique qui l'avait assailli, et il ne se sentait plus maintenant qu'envahi par une immense détresse. Des soupirs déchirants s'arrachaient à sa gorge alors qu'il enfilait à nouveau son pantalon, observait sa chemise en lambeau avant de la jeter dans un coin et de partir à la recherche d'un vêtement qui pourrait la remplacer. En fouillant dans le placard à serviette, il fut soulagé de trouver un vieux tee shirt, aussi blanc que l'était sa chemise, mais un peu trop large pour lui. Il l'enfila rapidement, vérifia à nouveau ses cheveux, puis quitta la salle de bain, la tension renaissant au creux de son ventre.

Quelques personnes s'étaient réveillées entre temps, et Marco aperçut notamment plusieurs membres des Devil Bats rassemblés dans un petit salon, la tête enserrée dans leurs mains – il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir souffert de l'abus d'alcool. Le métis se serait bien joint à eux, il se serait alors tranquillement ouvert une bouteille de coca en écoutant le runing back et le receveur de l'équipe adverse se plaindre de leurs maux de tête. Mais la pression qui l'habitait l'en empêchait.

Prenant soin de dissimuler du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses griffures sous le tee shirt, Marco dépassa le salon. Son goût pour les plans, la subtilité et surtout la sûreté jouait aux auto-tamponneuses avec sa peur et son besoin de savoir qui… ce qui s'était passé. L'autre personne indéniablement impliquée dans sa petite folie de la veille devait, elle, se souvenir de tout – cette remarque lui fit froid dans le dos – et s'il parvenait à la trouver, il saurait enfin de quoi il retournait.

C'est avec la ferme intention de rafraichir sa mémoire que Marco, au détour d'un couloir, heurta un corps visiblement plus vigoureux que le sien qui le fit chanceler en arrière. Une main solide et autoritaire l'attrapa par le poignet. Pour lui éviter la chute, aurait pensé le métis s'il n'avait pas, à cet instant, senti cette poigne dure se crisper contre sa peau, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur et un frisson d'appréhension. Le sourire d'abord hésitant puis plus sûr qui lui fut offert s'accompagna d'une voix aigre et peu amicale.

Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est le rital à la descente facile ! siffla le leader de l'équipe des Caméléons en fixant sur lui son regard de reptile.

Son haleine encore imprégnée de l'alcool de la veille réveilla la nausée de l'Italien qui grimaça un sourire en prenant soin de retenir son souffle. « Effectivement trop facile » se maudit-il, révolté à l'idée qu'un type comme Habashira ait pu assister à sa déchéance avec suffisamment de lucidité pour la lui renvoyer en pleine gueule le matin même. De tous les joueurs qu'il avait rencontrés celui-ci ne pouvait être que le pire. Aussi, malgré ses efforts pour garder bonne figure, Marco s'empressa de dégager son bras de l'étau qui se resserrait toujours, secoua son poignet endolori, et reporta enfin son attention sur son interlocuteur.

Oui, on dirait bien que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu, lâcha-t-il finalement avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

L'autre lui répondit d'un regard en biais, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il voulait parler, et Marco s'en félicita ; après tout, peut-être n'avait-il pas été si exubérant qu'il l'avait cru, et peut-être qu'Hiruma et Habashira étaient les seuls à l'avoir vu perdre tous ses moyens une fois son cerveau bien imbibé. Mais… après mûre réflexion, si ces deux là étaient les seuls à l'avoir vu… Le métis ne put empêcher son visage de se décomposer en songeant que si tel était le cas, le bosozoku ne devait pas être étranger aux courbatures qui l'assaillaient douloureusement.

Ce dernier dût voir son teint virer au blanc car un nouveau sourire tout ce qu'il y a de moins amical vint fendre son visage. L'Italien n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que la lame jaillissait entre les mains de son propriétaire pour venir caresser sa gorge.

Elle t'a manqué ? ricana le Caméléon en écartant légèrement le col du tee-shirt, dévoilant les marques rougeâtres qui tailladaient la gorge de sa victime.

Marco se mordit la langue sous le coup de l'humiliation et de la peur panique qui remontait de ses entrailles. Son esprit se refusait à assimiler l'abjecte vérité et cherchait une échappatoire, mais tous ses sens étaient à présent concentrés sur le métal froid qui vibrait contre sa chair. C'est pourquoi il ne réussit tout d'abord à prononcer que quelques sons inarticulés avant de tenter de repousser son assaillant.

Habashira parut surpris de sa réaction et recula d'un pas. La perplexité que le métis put lire dans son regard ne fit qu'attiser son dégoût et il se demanda avec horreur ce que le bosozoku avait attendu de sa part. Qu'il s'émerveille de son incroyable autorité masculine édifiée par l'arme qu'il hésitait à présent à brandir ?

Le Caméléon coupa court à toute réflexion par un grognement bovin. Le couteau papillon disparut dans sa poche et son expression laissa place à un profond mépris.

Tss. Casses-couilles ces types qui perdent tout leur sens de la réception une fois l'alcool évaporé, cracha-t-il en se détournant, résigné, de l'Italien.

Marco ne le laissa pas faire trois pas et, ne pouvant plus contenir sa rage, se jeta sur lui pour l'attraper par le tissu de son haut – que le métis répugnait à appeler vêtement – l'agrippant avec force et colère. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient mis un instant à briller de la lueur d'un prédateur, mais l'incertitude et la peur reprirent bien vite leur place derrière son regard agressif.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? beugla-t-il. Ne me raconte pas de conneries ! Je pourrais avoir bu une citerne de bière que je n'aurais pas cherché à t'aborder espèce de…

Son flot d'injures s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que l'Italien tentait de reprendre contenance ; la grossièreté ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver le peu de dignité qu'il croyait avoir gardé. Habashira, d'abord surpris par tant de véhémence, afficha un nouveau sourire hilare et supérieur, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses. D'un geste ferme et sans douceur, sa main droite fusa pour aller se refermer sur l'une des hanches du métis. Ses doigts longs et robustes l'enserrèrent comme un harnais de fer, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, soulevant sa peau parmi les traces déjà présentes sur cette partie de son corps.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se souvenir d'une scène presque identique, à travers les sensations brutales qui vrillèrent son esprit ; la répulsion, un sentiment de vulnérabilité suffocant, mais aussi, tapi sous des relents de bile écœurés, un plaisir traître et farouche. Et la veille hélas, l'ivresse avait mis en cage sa répulsion et sa raison, laissant ses impulsions dérangées prendre le pas sur tout ce qu'il était si fier de maîtriser. Il ne servait à rien de se mentir, il se revoyait très bien touchant, caressant, léchant, embrassant, mordant lui-même la peau de celui qui le répugnait tant aujourd'hui, et redemander encore et encore, fiévreusement, lancinant, ces coups de reins qui le transperçaient d'une douleur délicieuse dont il s'était enivré à trois reprises au moins.

Le bosozoku ne s'était pas privé, éveillé qu'il était lui aussi par les nombreuses bières ingurgitées, et s'était amusé de ses deux armes, son couteau papillon parcourant son torse et sa gorge et son dos tandis qu'il le prenait dans diverses positions, tâchant simplement d'asseoir à chaque fois une plus grande supériorité et jouissant des cris de sa victime qui ne se lassait pourtant pas de ce traitement. Dans un couloir très éclairé tout d'abord, de façon inconfortable et un peu trop sportive au goût du Caméléon qui avait dû supporter presque tout le poids du rital en le plaquant dos contre le mur glacé, puis dans une pièce adjacente, peut-être un bureau, où le sol tressé avait écorché les genoux de l'Italien, où des mains s'étaient empressées dans ses cheveux, griffant et tirant, le faisant gémir d'avantage, avec toujours cette blessure mêlée de désir qui calcinait son bassin tout entier, broyait ses os de chocs violents et tendait ses muscles comme des câbles prêts à rompre.

Il pouvait encore le sentir affairé en lui, mais il sentait surtout les restes de son dernier maigre repas lui remonter dans les boyaux. Trop épouvanté pour dire un mot, il ne vit pas l'expression d'Habashira passer de la joie perverse à la suspicion, puis à nouveau au mépris lorsqu'il dévoila le ventre de l'Italien pour y découvrir des marques qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Son couteau n'aurait pas pu laisser ce genre de traces, et il s'agissait plus vraisemblablement de griffures et même de légères morsures qui se perdaient sur toute la partie inférieure de son buste.

Se remettant enfin de son état de pétrification, Marco arracha le tee-shirt des mains du Caméléon pour plaquer pudiquement le tissu contre sa peau. L'autre le laissa faire avec un grognement suffisant.

Alors comme ça je ne t'ai pas suffi ? Il a fallu que t'ailles calmer tes chaleurs avec un peu de viande dure ?

Que… quoi ? bégaya le métis qui ne savait manifestement plus de quelle façon réagir face à cette situation désastreuse pour sa situation et son égo.

Le bosozoku ricana méchamment.

Je t'ai vu saliver, accroché au kicker de Deimon comme un morbac. J'aurais pas pensé que t'avais assez de bide pour en contenir plus.

L'Italien tâcha d'ignorer les propos aux allusions répugnantes qu'Habashira continua de lui débiter avec hargne, apparemment blessé dans sa virilité d'une façon que Marco ne chercha pas à comprendre. Hébété, il se détourna finalement de lui pour reprendre sa marche dans le couloir. Le Caméléon ne le retint pas, grognant une dernière insulte puis repartant lui aussi.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche au hasard, l'esprit vide, le métis retomba sur la salle de bain dans laquelle il avait abandonné sa chemise et s'y enferma à nouveau. Une deuxième douche froide parvint à l'extirper de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était réfugié, et ses nerfs purent enfin exprimer ce qu'ils avaient tenté de contenir depuis son réveil. Quelques cris, quelques pleurs, le retour de son dernier repas qui finit dans la cuvette, une ou deux insultes crachées avec verve et sincérité, et l'Italien put enfin soupirer pour reprendre son sang froid. A présent calme, il commença à faire quelques pas dans la pièce, complètement nu, réfléchissant à la suite des évènements, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer méticuleusement les preuves qui parsemaient son corps en injuriant mentalement cet iguane en rut qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur lui – et pire encore… mais il tentait pour l'instant de maintenir ces détails éloignés.

Le kicker de Deimon… Désespérant. Il le connaissait à peine, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé être un mauvais bougre, aussi Marco espérait que sa trop grande sociabilité avait été simplement rembarrée. Mais l'espoir et l'incertitude ne suffisait pas.

Le métis se rhabilla à nouveau, remettant sur ses épaules le tee-shirt de mauvais goût, puis quitta la salle, cédant la place à un Sakuraba qui attendait avec accablement de pouvoir rejoindre les toilettes depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Marco retourna dans la pièce où il avait aperçu les deux joueurs des Devil Bats un peu plus tôt. Les deux garçons étaient toujours là, à présent accompagnés de Riku qui semblait avoir mieux supporté la soirée que ses congénères. L'Italien fut soulagé de constater qu'aucun des trois jeunes gens ne paraissait gêné en sa présence, et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait donc assisté à sa conduite pitoyable de la veille. Ils lui indiquèrent l'endroit où ils pensaient pouvoir trouver Musashi, dans une grande salle de séjour à l'est de la maison. Marco en profita pour s'informer de façon détournée et subtile sur le propriétaire des lieux, et se souvint donc qu'il s'agissait de la résidence de la famille Jumonji, et que la petite soirée visait à fêter l'anniversaire du Lineman en profitant du fait que ses parents étaient absents. Le leader des frères Haha, apprit-il, était d'ailleurs en train d'errer comme une âme en peine dans son immense demeure, pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Rejoindre le séjour ne lui prit que quelques minutes, même s'il dut ouvrir quelques portes avant de trouver la bonne pièce, et eut même le temps de croiser la dite « âme en peine » qui ne lui adressa qu'un bref de regard avant de le dépasser sans un mot. Musashi, fidèle à ses habitudes, profitait du calme et de sa parfaite sobriété pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce salon dévasté et à présent abandonné. Marco s'approcha, tâchant de garder son air détaché, et interpela finalement le kicker en prenant un ton mi-amusé mi-réprobateur.

Quelle idée de faire tout le boulot pour les autres. Tu dois quelque chose au maître de cérémonie ?

Musashi leva sur lui son regard toujours neutre et haussa les épaules.

Je préfère ça que de ramasser les cadavres qui traînent un peu partout.

Puis il se remit au travail sans plus prêter attention à lui, poussant le métis à retenir un soupir affligé. Après tout, peut-être le lézard avait-il tout simplement mal vu, le regard certainement embué par l'alcool. Mais comme l'Italien restait là, sans bouger, Musashi finit par lui offrir à nouveau son attention, quelque peu soupçonneux.

Un problème ?

Heu… , parvint à répondre Marco.

Le kicker soupira, redressa une dernière chaise et se tourna pour lui faire face. Puis il sembla réfléchir, comme s'il voulait choisir sérieusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer. C'était bien suffisant pour prouver la culpabilité de l'Italien qui se plaignit intérieurement, une fois de plus, de sa bêtise à avoir accepté le premier verre l'alcool. Musashi interrompit néanmoins son auto-flagellation en lançant :

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté mais ne te prends pas la tête, il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'avais pas assez bu.

Après cette confirmation qui constituait une nouvelle blessure pour son honneur qui manqua le faire vaciller, le métis put toutefois se sentir soulagé et remercia le kicker et sa forte résistance à l'alcool par un rire légèrement discordant.

Ah ah… Oui je… me suis peut-être un peu laissé aller…

Musashi ne répondit pas, visiblement peu enclin à enfoncer un peu plus le rital dans son océan de honte, mais son regard en disait long sur le « petit laissé aller ».

Tu ne tenais plus debout, Jumonji t'as emmené dans une chambre d'ami, soupira finalement le kicker en se baissant pour ramasser une bouteille vide. Apparemment tu t'es endormi aussitôt.

Plus humilié que jamais, Marco resta un moment stoïque et silencieux, observant simplement l'autre joueur qui reprenait lentement son ménage. Puis il marmonna un remerciement à peine audible et quitta la pièce.

Il se souvenait effectivement s'être réveillé dans cette chambre d'ami, tandis que de nouvelles images de la soirée venaient se superposer aux paroles de Musashi, augmentant encore son embarras vis-à-vis du kicker puisqu'il se revoyait parfaitement accroché au bras de l'adolescent, lui susurrant des paroles enivrées d'une haleine fortement alcoolisée.

« Mais quelle honte ! » pleurnicha le métis en remontant les couloirs, les deux mains sur son crâne.

Il erra quelque temps entre les différentes pièces qui s'offraient à lui, espérant intérieurement tomber sur son propre lineman ; en temps normal, Gaoh ne le quittait pas, ce qui lui assurait une totale sécurité. Où était-il la veille, pendant que lui-même épanchait son insatiable soif de plaisirs révoltants apportés par l'alcool ?!

Il lui fallu rejoindre la salle de bain une nouvelle fois pour se calmer à l'aide d'une troisième douche froide. Puis il se remit à faire les cent pas avant de pouvoir se décider à partir à la recherche de Jumonji, celui qui s'avérait être la dernière personne à l'avoir vu de la soirée à en croire Musashi.

Mettre à nouveau la main sur le lineman fut néanmoins plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et quand il le croisa enfin, c'est à peine si le joueur de Deimon eut un coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa conversation avec Mamori – la manager semblait contenir une colère sourde, mais adressait à Jumonji un regard compréhensif en vue du travail de titan qui l'attendait.

Marco s'avança tout de même, dans l'espoir d'interpeler le pseudo-voyou dès qu'il aurait terminé sa discussion. Voyant son geste, Mamori lui sourit et lança au lineman qu'elle allait voir comment se portait Sena, et quitta la pièce.

Le silence plana un moment, enfin rompu par le raclement de gorge du métis. Mais à peine entama-t-il un mot que l'autre joueur, sans avoir daigné se retourner, sembla soudain pris d'intérêt pour les dernières bouteilles de bière traînant ici et là. Il les ramassa et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Marco serra les dents et le suivit pour lui barrer la route. Jumonji grogna, évitant de croiser son regard, et feintant l'indignation.

Je suis occupé là, grinça-t-il en faisant tinter les bouteilles vides.

Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps, marmonna le métis sans parvenir cette fois à afficher un sourire.

Le lineman hésita un instant, puis soupira et déposa son butin à ses pieds. Il leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et son regard dévoilait clairement une certaine tension et une envie de quitter ce lieu au plus vite. Marco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, persuadé que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il cherchait déjà la meilleure façon de pouvoir aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait, puisque l'adolescent décoloré paraissait déjà être au courant, au grand dam de l'Italien. Il se doutait que même avec toute la diplomatie qu'il possédait cette conversation allait tourner au vinaigre, mais ce fut Jumonji qui lança l'attaque le premier, le devançant avec colère et précipitation.

Pas la peine d'en parler ! gronda-t-il. On oublie tout, ce sera très bien comme ça…

Très bien comme ça ? s'offusqua le métis. Et comme l'autre n'ajoutait rien, il se permit d'agripper son col fermement pour le foudroyer d'un regard noir et glacial.

J'oublierais tout quand tu m'auras dit ce qui s'est passé, cracha méchamment Marco.

Le lineman, légèrement étourdi par la colère de l'Italien qui s'était mis à le secouer en exigeant des explications, finit par le faire lâcher prise d'un simple mais violent plat de la main contre le torse. Le leader des Dinosaurs recula de quelques pas, sans cesser pour autant de le fixer dangereusement.

Tu veux savoir ? rugit presque le joueur de Deimon.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, et l'adolescent décoloré commença aussitôt à énumérer, crument et sans passer sur les détails, la série d'évènements qui lui fit lui-même monter le rouge aux joues ; la façon dont le métis s'était mis à geindre pour le retenir alors qu'il venait de le déposer dans la chambre et cherchait à échapper à son étreinte, celle dont le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'était mis à gémir au moindre contact avec sa peau alors qu'il se débattait toujours, entraînant sa main vers son ventre, puis son entrejambe avec une force dont il ne le croyait pas capable. Bien sûr, éméché lui aussi, il n'était pas parvenu à résister longtemps, et les plaintes lancinantes de l'Italien avaient vite été remplacées par des grognements de plaisirs et des criaillements appréciateurs alors que son nouveau compagnon de jeux s'attaquait à son buste, puis à son bassin, à coups de langue et de dents, clôturant cette partie de plaisir par une nouvelle pénétration qui lui avait valu des cris de jouissance à outrance.

C'était lui, et non le bosozoku, qui avait à demi arraché les manches de sa chemise en s'accrochant tantôt à elle, tantôt à ses jambes pour l'attirer durement et s'enfoncer en lui sans plus chercher à retenir ses mouvements.

Il allait entamer le récit du deuxième round lorsque Marco lui sauta une seconde fois à la gorge dans le but manifeste d'étouffer la suite de ses paroles en l'étranglant. Les mains agiles à la précision diabolique du leader des Dinosaurs se refermèrent vivement sur leur cible, écrasant sa trachée sous leurs doigts puissants et habitués à agripper pour ne jamais lâcher leur proie. Jumonji recula sous l'assaut, ébranlé par la brusquerie de l'offensive, mais son esprit du combat reprit rapidement le dessus, et comme l'Italien ne cherchait visiblement pas à retenir les coups, le lineman n'eut pas de scrupules à précipiter son assaillant au sol. Son genou projeté dans le ventre du métis coupa le souffle de ce dernier, brisant l'élan de force qu'il mettait dans ses mains, et ce fut suffisant à l'adolescent décoloré pour se débarrasser de la menace de son étreinte.

Retenant un coup de poing qui le démangeait, Jumonji finit cependant par se relever et tourna vivement les talons, abandonnant à terre le leader des Dinosaurs que la souffrance manifeste qui avait percuté son abdomen empêchait de toute façon de riposter. Ce n'est que maladroitement, et après quelques minutes, les deux mains sur son ventre, que Marco se redressa, jurant à voix basse et à peine articulée. Ses jambes flageolaient encore sous la douleur née du coup de genou, coup dont la violence du choc s'était ressentie d'autant plus accrue que son estomac vidé de toute substance n'y avait opposé aucune résistance. Un instant il avait cru s'évanouir, mais les restes de son orgueil éparpillé ne le lui avaient pas permis alors que le lineman se trouvait encore dans la pièce.

A présent qu'il était seul, le métis s'autorisa un bref séjour sur le canapé – maintenant débarrassé des bouteilles qui le jonchaient auparavant. Pourrait-il jamais tomber plus bas ? Ses intestins étaient en compote, mais ce n'était rien, absolument rien à côté de ce qu'avait subi son orgueil. Et il avait fallu qu'il se ridiculise, à essayer de laver son honneur de façon basse et pitoyable, en s'en prenant à un type dont la largeur de bras devait faire deux fois la sienne.

Assis, le dos voûté, le front dans les mains, il resta là à observer le sol entre ses genoux. Difficilement, son esprit se remit néanmoins à fonctionner, bien qu'au ralenti. Jumonji comme Habashira n'étaient pas très fiers de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Oh, ils n'étaient certainement pas aussi désolés que lui, mais au moins n'iraient-ils sans doute pas raconter leurs ébats – s'il avait besoin de s'en assurer, Marco n'hésiterait pas à employer la menace de son lineman. Sa réputation (elle au moins) échapperait donc à l'holocauste qu'avait déclenché en lui l'amère découverte de ce qui l'attendait après quelques verres d'alcool. Sa réputation, c'était le plus important. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à oublier.

Quelque chose tomba soudain entre ses pieds, le faisant sursauter. Le métis se pencha en avant et ramassa le cliché photographique pour y jeter un œil. Il manqua de s'étrangler et dut retenir un cri indigné en reconnaissant l'une des scènes qu'il tentait justement de chasser de son esprit alors qu'il se découvrait, sur cette image, aux prises avec le bosozoku dans une posture qui ne prêtait pas à confusion.

Kekeke ! En vérité je ne pensais pas que ces appareils photo me serviraient vraiment.

Marco se retourna vivement, nullement surpris de tomber sur un Hiruma moqueur, et s'empressa de lui lancer d'un ton implorant, abandonnant toute réserve :

Donne moi ces clichés ! Je te dédommagerais comme tu le souhaites mais…

Te les donner ? s'exclama avec amusement le quaterback de Deimon. Des photos si réussies ? Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de leur valeur fuckin' faux cils !

Désespéré, l'Italien tenta, une fois de plus, de reprendre bonne figure, car il savait parfaitement que les suppliques comme les menaces ne toucheraient pas l'adolescent blond. Reprenant son calme en apparence, il haussa les épaules.

Tu comptes me faire chanter ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

Hiruma se contenta d'un sourire pour toute réponse. Une nouvelle photo apparut dans sa main, sortie de Dieu seul savait où. Il la lui tendit, et Marco se raidit avant de finalement avancer une main pour récupérer et observer l'image. Les manches de sa chemise étaient déjà arrachées, et son corps portait les traces de toutes ses petites aventures nocturnes. L'objectif avait du être placé près du lit, au niveau d'une table de chevet très certainement, car il dévoilait le haut du buste du métis, adossé au matelas, transpirant abondamment sous des caresses qu'il ne parvenait pas, cette fois, à retrouver dans ses souvenirs. C'était à prévoir… Après Jumonji apparemment, puisque ses vêtements étaient déjà détériorés, le maître chanteur avait tenu à profiter lui aussi de la situation en s'ajoutant comme un amant de plus au palmarès de l'Italien.

Le souffle chaud qui enveloppa sa nuque ne put que faire frissonner Marco.

Je te les donnerais si tu veux, lui susurra la voix du démon. Quand je me serais lassé de tout ce qu'elles peuvent me laisser me permettre.


End file.
